Gorillaz Forever
by KagamineKame
Summary: DoYaThing is in progress, the band is bored, and Noodle's hiding something. Not written by me. R&R. 2DxNoodle, possible itty-bitty smidgen of NoodlexMurdoc. WARNING: INCLUDES BAND-MEMBER DEATH! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. This was written by my non-fanfic friend, Aaron J. This was edited and censored (because my ma would kill me if I wrote out all the bad stuff, but it will eventually appear) by me. More to come. I love this and I hope you do too.**

Gorillaz Forever

Corruption

Chapter 1: Russel

Russel sat in the corner of the room. "Noodle, COOPERATE!" He shouted at the guitarist. "I am so freakin' tired of this crap! You never listen, Murdoc is bein' a jack-wad as usual, and 2D won't stop yawning." Just then, 2D stifled a yawn. "Point proven." Russel grumbled. "C'mon guys, we _need_ to get this song done." He encouraged. "Meetin' this group'll send someone to the loony bin. 'Prised I ain't visited myself." He mumbled.

The band played for nearly three hours before deciding to call it a day. On the way home, 2D spoke up, "Y'know guys… I'm kinda tired." Everyone groaned. "Shocker." Noodle said. Murdoc shouted, "Just shut your faces before I shove somethin' up 'em. And it ain't gonna be pretty." He said menacingly, holding the machete from the glovebox. Everybody silenced.

Russel looked at Murdoc. He had an odd glint in his eye. "Somethin' wrong?" Russel asked. "No. But I do know somethin's up with you!" Murdoc said. "Hurtful…" Russel said, trying his hardest to sound like he was about to cry. "Will you knock it off!" 2D yelled. "You want me to shove my fist in ya mouth? Or, as the Americans say, _how 'bout a knuckle sandwich?_" Murdoc asked menacingly. "Ooh! A sandwich! Sure!" 2D said. Murdoc stopped the car, chuckled, turned to face 2D, grinned, and punched him in the face. "OW! Wot the hell was tha' for?" 2D screamed, holding his bleeding nose. "Hey, you were the one who wanted a kniuckle sandwich." Murdoc said innocently, throwing up his hands.

When they got home, Russel had a problem. He needed to go. Like, _go._ The other problem was that he didn't think he would make it. He darted to the kitchen, thinking he could do his business in the sink, but then he spotted it: a tea pitcther. He unscrewed the lid, did what he needed to do, put the lid back on, and then, completely forgetting what he had just done, he put the jug back in the fridge.

Morning came. Breakfast. In the morning, before the yate, the liked to play a game called "Quick Guess", where they would sing a line from a song and the others would try to guess it. It was Russel's turn. "Rhythm, you have it or you don't, that's a policy-" "Clint Eastwood!" Noodle blurted. "Correct." Russel said happily. Noodle's turn. "Windmill, windmill for the land-" "Feel Good Inc." Murdoc said. His turn. "Got the cool, got the cool shoeshine-" "19-2000!" 2D said. After a couple more rounds, Noodle pointed to Murdoc again. "Your turn." He groaned. "I don' wont to do it again." He replied. He turned to the fridge and began rummaging around. Suddenly, he cried out, "Sweet Satan, wot is this?" For a moment, Russel was confused. Then he remembered the day before. Murdoc must have taken a sip from the tea pitcher. "Is this piss?" Murdoc demanded. "Maybe…" Russel said sheepishly, turning red. "Then wot the hell is it doing in the fidge?" Murdoc screamed. "I, uh… Forgot." Russel stated. "Well maybe next time you _won't _forget!" Murdoc yelled, throwing the jar's contents on Russel. "What. The. Hell." He said, pronouncing each word carefully. "You deserved it." Murdoc said, as if it were obvious. "Well I think you deserve _this!_" Russel said, grabbing a frying pan from the cabinet. Before Murdoc could stop him, the pan made contact with his face, knocking him to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Russel!" Noodle shrieked. "You could have killed him!" She said. "And why do you care?" Russel screamed, his voice rising with every word. "I… I have my reasons." Noodle said, twirling a strand of her purple-black hair.

The next morning, Murdoc awoke on the kitchen floor. Russel was sitting at the table, staring a t him with his piercing white eyes, apparently deep in thought. "Wot the hell happened to me?" Murdoc said groggily. "I hit you with a frying pan." Russel simply stated. "Why?" Murdoc demanded, his groggy voice becoming angered. "Because you were being a complete and utter jack ass." Russel said. "You wanna call me that again, Lards?" Murdoc said menacingly. "Yep, he's fine." Russel said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Gorillaz Forever

Corruption

Chapter 2: Murdoc

Murdoc opened the door to his bedroom. Or as some people called it, "the black hole". As he walked inside, a woman said, "Please, don't do what you did to me last night!" Murdoc grinned. "Hey, I was only finishing the poem about my party. Want to hear it?" He asked. "No."? The woman said. "Well, too freaking bad!" Murdoc retorted. "Ahem-hem. 'On our Plastic Beach, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Pink panties were thrown in the mantle without care, 'cause, hell, Murdoc Niccals just had a party in there! As he left the hose at dawn the next day, he said 'Hey! I'll come screw you again someday!' How is it?" Murdoc asked with a smirk. "Hmm… Let's see… PERVERTED!" She screamed. "Yes!" Murdoc said in excitement.

2D knocked on the door. "Wot the hell do you want?" Murdoc demanded. "I wos wonderin' if you were-" The woman interrupted. "HELP ME!" 2D peeked inside a bit. "Oh, shut up, you little faceache. Oh no, here's a better one: BRAINACHE!" The woman groaned. "Oh, just let me out of these chains, you jack wagon. She said. "Oh wait, let me make this easier. Let. Me. Out. Of. These. Chains. Or. I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass." Murdoc rolled his mismatched eyes. "Wow, so scared." He said, yawning. The girl's inappropriate mumble was drowned out by a chicken's _bock-bock!_ "So again, wot the hell do you wont?" Murdoc asked. "Noodle was wonderin' if you were 'ungry?" 2D asked. A small, gapoothed grin spread across his face. "What're you smilin' about?" Murdoc demanded. "Nothin'…" 2D chuckled as he turned away. "Oh and tell Noodle I'll be down in a few. I've got some business to take care of." He grinned at the girl chained to the wall. "Oh no! Please! Not again!" Murdoc chuckled and 2D thought it sounded a bit like "Clint Eastwood". "Ya, I'll be down in 'bout twenty. This'll take a while."

After twenty or so minutes had passed, Murdoc appeared downstairs. He obviously wasn't trying to hide anything, as the girl in his room was shouting, "He raped me! He raped me!" Russel sighed. "What did you do to her?" Murdoc chuckled and said, "Oh, just having a bit of fun." A grin spread over his face. "Are you drunk _again_ Murdoc?" Russel asked in amazement. "That's the fourteenth time this week!" Noodle groaned. "Yeah. Twice a day. It's been fun." Murdoc slurred. "'D, what do I do to keep him from hurtin' people? Or _raping them _for that matter?" Russel asked. "Prob'ly gonna haff t' tranq 'im again." 2D said apologetically. "We're outta darts, though." Russel pointed out. "We used 'em all." 2d thought for a moment. "We'll jus' haff to hit 'im wiff sumfink then. Knock 'im out cold." He said. "Yeah, Man but… I don't wanna him with a fryin' pan again. 'Cos one, he wasn't too peachy keen after, and two, I don't like it." 2D thought again. "Ask Noodle. She's usually go' some good ideas." Russel nodded. "Can I have a beer?" Murdoc asked. "Uh… hell to the no!" Noodle said after a five minute silence. "Just give him some sleeping pills. He'll be out like a light in less than a minute."

"Good idea." 2D said, yawning. "What? Did talkin' 'bout sleep make you sleepy?" Russel asked. "No, he is always like that." Noodle said. 2D caught her gaze and quickly looked away, his pale cheeks turning red. Russel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He grabbed the pills from the bathroom. Murdoc ran at the sight of the bottle. "The hell, man?" Russel said. "You think I wont those pills?" He asked, pointing a green finger at the bottle. "Well too bad, so freaking sad." Russel said. He pinned Murdoc to the wall and forced a pill down his throat. "Less than a minute and we don't have to worry about him for a while." Noodle said. "I know." Russel sighed. "I know." After a few seconds, Murdoc's head fell forward, but he tried to keep it up. Then, in no more than thirty seconds, he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gorillaz Forever

Corruption

Chapter 2: 2D

"Yes! I finally finished the lyrics!" 2D screamed with delight. "It's taken me forever to finish it!" He beamed. "Well, maybe if you weren't so busy with your nails you would have finished it a long time ago." Murdoc teased. "Well, maybe if you didn't screw people all day then maybe you wouldn't be accused of rape!" 2D shot back. "Piss off!" Murdoc yelled, punching 2D hard in the temple. "Wot the hell?" 2D screeched. "Oh, and I'm not accused of rape, I'm accused of intense stripping." Murdoc said, posing in a rather provocative form in the doorway. "Not much better…" 2D moaned.

The next day, 2D went for a walk. "Finally, someone let me outta my cage, now time for me is nuffin 'cos I'm countin' no age…" 2D mumbled. A perfect day; his iPod hanging from his pocket, seventy degrees outside, Gorillaz music blaring through the earphones… It didn't get any better than this. Unless Noodle came to walk with him. But the day could come beck to bite him in the arse if Murdoc decided to come and walk with him. 2D looked up; dark clouds. Great. Rain. He turned and started home.

The music was blaring (as usual), Murdoc was stripping and Russel was singing "Barbie Girl" at the top of his lungs. "Wot the hell are you singing?" 2D asked in utter shock. "Barbie Girl." Murdoc said, positively elated. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! My life's fantastic 'cause my boobs are plastic!" Russel boomed. "Wot the bloody hell." 2D said slowly. "You can brush my hair! And touch me anywhere! Imagination, life is you creation!" Russel finished. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" 2D screamed, grabbing at his ears. "Nah. Havin' too much fun." Murdoc said, as if he were a five year old visiting Chuck-E-Cheese's for the first time. 2D had just about enough of the horrific sight before him in the last three minutes and flicked the boom box off. "Hey, man! I was listenin' to that!" Russel protested. "Well, too bad!" 2D yelled. As 2D attempted to escape, Murdoc's shirt hit him. "Okay, I'm leavin' before any more of his clothes come off. I wont his pants to _stay_ on." He hurried out of the room. "Russel's prob'ly drunk, he would never sing 'Barbie Girl'…" 2D mumbled to himself.

As 2D readied to leave the house once more, he ran into Noodle in the hallway. "'Ello, Noodle" he said awkwardly. "Oh. Hi, 2D-kun." She responded. A vague memory resurfaced in 2D's mind. Him and Noodle… _"2D please, don't stop… Ohhhh…" A laugh. "I won't… Ah…"_ The rest of the memory was blurred. He really couldn't remember the rest. "2D-kun? Are you okay?" Noodle asked, sounding distant. "Yeah, luv. I'm fine." He said, managing a small smile. "2D, you don't look good. Maybe you should sit down." Noodle suggested worriedly. "No. no. I'm fine Noods, really, I am." He assured her. "Okay." She said, giving his hand a light squeeze, leaving him alone in the hallway again.

2D finally left the house, off to the store for some essential band needs; new drumsticks for Russel mainly. He walked to the car, only t find it locked. "Crap…" He mumbled. He dug around in his pockets, found the key, and headed off to the store. He ended up getting a small box of condoms for Murdoc and a pastry for Noodle. He got in the car and tried to start it, but it wouldn't. A metallic _click_ sounded from behind. He turned to see a man walking closer, wrapped in a dark trench coat and a hat. "Hey, can you 'elp me? My car won't start, I got jumper cables." The man remained silent, walking closer to 2D. "Hello?" 2D asked again. The man reached out a hand from his pocket, revealing a knife. Before 2D could protest, the knife was dug into his chest, twisted and deep. The man dropped the weapon and ran, leaving the singer on the parking lot ground. Left for dead. 2D.


End file.
